


迷醉

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Chess and Drinks, Erik Has Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 他的“老朋友”邀他来喝酒下棋，然而现在事情正往其他方向发展……更亲密的方向。当然，Erik并不介意。





	迷醉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Dreams Are Made of This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055801) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42). 



房间暗了下来。Erik这才意识到落日已完全隐没于地平线之下，他不禁思考自己在Charles的房里待了多久。

早些时候，他的“老朋友”邀他来喝酒下棋，然而现在事情正往其他方向发展……更亲密的方向。当然，Erik并不介意。

Erik放下手中的马丁尼，他发觉自己的呼吸在一团漆黑中变得逐渐粗重，某人的指尖抚过他的脸颊，滑过他的下颚，直至他的喉结。羽毛般的爱抚将他的肌肤点燃。忽然之间，他只觉得胯间有一团火，用力地顶着他的牛仔裤。

（你怎么陷入这种状态了呢，老朋友？）Charles愉悦的声音在他的意识里响起，（不过别担心，也许我可以帮帮你。）

Erik明白了，这是Charles将自己的兴奋投射给他。他发出一声愉快的轻哼，抓起停在他颈部的那只手，在掌心落下一吻，再吻上Charles温热的脖颈。他闻到苹果与肉桂香的沐浴露混杂着一丝苏格兰威士忌的气息。他的爱抚与呼吸让Charles开始轻颤，当他的吻变为啃咬时，对方发出一丝惊呼。

（因为我在想你，）Erik将眷恋投射出去，（你不明白你对我有怎样的影响。）

（噢～我觉得我明白。）对方的语调显然充满挑逗。

Charles的手伸向Erik的胯部，令他急切地吸了口气。对方的手上下游走，爱抚那团被限制在粗糙布料内的火焰。灵巧的手指熟练地拉下Erik牛仔裤的拉链，伸进皮带环，拽下裤子，接着隔着内裤握住他那发硬的部位。

“Charles……”他张开的双唇被Charles的嘴唇捕获，想说出口的话语也随之化为一丝轻吟。两人的舌头立即相缠，热切地相吻，直至无法呼吸。

Charles双手的手腕被握住，身体随即被按倒沙发上。他躺在沙发上，嘴角浮起一抹淘气的微笑。

（就是这样，操我。）

“说出来。”Erik说——不，命令道。他的手指滑进老友的衬衫里，将其拉过头顶，再把它扔进一片黑暗之中。

Charles只嘟囔了些不连贯的音节，因为一双大手扫过他赤裸的胸膛，两片嘴唇在他激凸的乳头上留下火热的吻，让阵阵呻吟自他唇间逸出。

“求求你，Erik……”他用颤抖的声音恳求着，Erik脱掉他的裤子，沿着他的髋骨留下一串湿吻。“老天……”他的牙关紧咬，头向后仰。Erik伸出舌头，用力舔上他性器顶端的开口，接着他的嘴往下移动，将整根吞入。“拜托，Erik，求求你，快操我吧！”

（Mein Liebling）

因为不住的喘息与呻吟，他的胸部迅速地起伏。他双手用力握住Erik双肩，连指甲也陷了进去，对方的嘴沿着他的性器上下移动，呼出的灼热气息撒在他苍白的皮肤上，让Charles脊背发麻。

（如你所愿。）Erik的嘴唇离开时发出一声湿润的爆音，令Charles因期待而全身发颤。

Erik直起身子，脱下剩余的衣物，与此同时，张开双腿躺在沙发上的那位投射过来各种淫秽画面。“耐心点。”他忍不住打趣。他在Charles双腿间跪下，微微抬手，一管润滑剂飘于空中。接着，他往掌心挤上大量液体，握住自己的老二。

这香艳的场面让Charles干咽了一下，他呻吟道：“亲爱的，你他妈能快点吗？”

Erik的嘴角弯起危险的弧度，他向前倾，老二在Charles长着雀斑的乳白色臀瓣间滑动，然后推了进去。

Charles发出最为淫靡的呻吟，热情迎接他的入侵，细细品味每一丝触感，并将它们尽数投射回给Erik。他合上双眼，仔细聆听上面那人赞许的轻叹。他的头发被汗水沾湿。

一只手伸进他的头发，修长的手指按摩着他的头皮。“你真美，Schatz。”

 “我知道。”

上面那人不禁轻笑，接着他更用力地握住Charles的手腕，俯身亲吻他，吞下所有从那两片鼓动人犯罪的红唇中逃出的轻吟。

Charles半眯着双眼，看着Erik分开这个吻：他的脸颊泛着红晕，因被汗水沾湿而闪闪发光；一条细细的唾液如一条玻璃桥，连接着对方的姜黄色胡子与自己肿胀的双唇。他感到迷醉，不是因为之前的威士忌，而是眼前的景象。他向前移动臀部，紧紧地包裹住Erik。

Erik发出一丝破碎的喘息，这份紧致几乎要将他吞噬。他强迫自己冷静下来，往前推进，聆听下面传来的天籁之音，空闲的那只手抚上Charles的阴茎，将其涂满前液。

Charles唇间不断流出的叹息使他陷入一种轻微的恍惚状态，他开始更快、更用力地反复撞击那个让对方意乱情迷的点。

源源不断的快感让Charles感到天旋地转，他的指甲陷入对方肌肉发达的上臂里。

Erik知道他快到了——Charles也是，他正不知羞耻地将他的所有快感全部投射回来，给Erik享受“5D性爱”的特权（Charles说的，不是他，鬼知道那是什么意思）。

快感在他的体内爆裂开，他几乎能感受到他们皮肤下的每一颗铁离子都在欣欣起舞。

然后，他到了。快感如此强烈，他不禁用德语咒骂。爱液射入Charles体内，对方在意识里轻抚他，这只让他的高潮来得更加激烈。

Erik试着平复呼吸，他凝望着Charles海蓝色的双眼——如今正泛着情欲的水光，用沙哑的声音低声说：“为我射出来，我的爱。”

这便是压倒他的最后一根稻草。于是Charles射在Erik手中，后者的每一次动作都像是要榨干他的身体；他的思绪与他的轻呼一般毫不连贯。粘稠的白色液体滴落至Erik的指关节，凉凉的液体与滚烫的皮肤呈鲜明对比。

Charles双腿发软，瘫倒在沙发上，而Erik小心翼翼地抽出来，以免弄疼他现在过于敏感的身体。突然，他睁大双眼，呆望着Erik伸出舌头，细细舔掉手指上的精液。

 “好看吗？”Erik揶揄道，对方轻哼一声，以示赞许。“我猜想，它的意思是‘是’。”Erik笑了笑，俯身亲吻老友的脸颊，接着侧躺在他身边，从背后抱住他。Charles舒服地靠在他的胸口，蜷起身子，闭上双眼。

（我们可以继续下棋，如果你想的话。）

（下棋可以等。棋具又不会长脚逃跑。）

Charles轻笑，没有睁开眼睛，不久后便陷入酣眠。（清理也可以等）是Erik坠入梦乡前想的最后一件事。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情是什么能吃吗？


End file.
